and a future so bright
by liz3565
Summary: Just haleb fluff and lemon ;) Rated M I do not own pretty little liars


It must have been around half past three pm, when Hanna left her office and searched for her phone in her purse full of rubbish. It's been her first day of work after she took care of her daughter the past two years. Finally she found the white Iphone under tons of make-up tools, a banana and her keys.

"Thank god...", she said to herself, while tiping in her husbands number, who picked up after two rings.

"Hey babe, how is work going?", he asked.

"I'm already on my way home...Is Leena ok? I miss your faces."

"Just picked her up from the kindergarden, she fell asleep in the car. It must have been around half past three pm, when Hanna left her office and searched for her phone in her purse full of rubbish. It's been her first day of wor Everythings ok. I felt the same way the past two years."

"I'm home in twenty minutes.", she said, taking a deep breath, realising, that she turned into Missis Supercareful.

"Caleb? I love you", she whispered, before starting the car."

"Love you too. Now get your ass home, I miss my wifey.", he answered.

She hung up with a smile on her face, and slammed on the gas, to get home as fast as possible

Three years ago Hanna married her highschool boyfriend, right after the wedding she got pregnant, and took a break from her job as a designer. Now, after two years have passed, her and caleb decided to switch roles and Hanna got back to work, after her man promised to send videos and photos, when something special happens in the life of little Leena.

"Mummyyyyyy."

A little girl, with blonde hair and dark brown eyes, ran down the corridor, to give her mum a hug.

"Hey babygirl, ", Hanna kissed her forehead. "did you have a nice day?"

The little one nodded her head, then looked up to the adult version of herself. "Can we play with my dolls?".

"Sure, would you go to your room and watch if they are dressed already? I'll be there in five minutes."; Hanna smiled to her child, which ran to her room as fast as she could with her tiny legs. Still smiling, her mom daydreamed for a moment, as she felt strong arms around her waist and gentle lips, placing soft kisses on her ear and her cheek.

"Mhhh that's nice...", she mumbled and turned to her husband, to give him a kiss. They have been together for more than ten years now, but still in love like they were sixteen.

"Go, have a tea party with our daughter and her dolls. I prepare dinner." he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright Martha stewart!", Hanna laughed and made her way to Leenas room.

Later that evening, Hanna washed the dishes, while Caleb carried Leena to bed. If Hanna was really quite , she could hear him reading books to their daughter with funny voices. Apruptely he stopped in the middle of a sentence and a few seconds later she heard him walking to the finished the dishes and followed him. For a moment she just stood there and thought how perfect he was, then made him know she's in the room and sat down on his lap, starting to kiss him sweet and gentle.

"what's going on?", Caleb asked surprised in a positive way.

" I want to thank you...For beeing the best husband I could ask for.", she whisperd pulling his shirt over his head.

"You are my very own superwoman, I can not imagine a better wife than you and oh baby...". He couldn't finish his sentence, he just sat their and watched his lady slowly peeling of her blouse and presenting him a red lace bra.

He pulled her closer, feeling something grow in his pants. Hannas tongue felt hot in his mouth.

"Damn...hot mama!", he mumbled, squeezing her ass, before pushing her on the sofa and get on top of her for more control. Just a few seconds later she felt little kisses on her neck, on top of her boobs, to her tummy until he reached her skirt which he pulled down to her ankles, followed by her panties. She giggled, she knew what's next.

Caleb careful placed his tongue, on her beautiful wet pussy and started licking her. He loved doing this, loved seeing when she's horny, loved to satisfy her, loved the moans which come from her mouth, when he starts licking and sucking her harder, making her whisper his name over and over again. Her fingers ran through is dark brown hair, when he got back up to kiss her. She could taste herself in his kiss and wanted more. Her hands grabbed his belt, pulled down his jeans and boxers and heard him groan in her ear, when her hand ran from his balls to his rock hard dick.

"What if Leena hears us?", Hanna giggled in between kisses.

"Well it would just make her know, that her parents love each other...", Caleb smirked, enjoying his wifes hands on his genitals.

"I want you babe and I can't wait until we are in the bedroom!".

Hanna spread her legs a little more to let him in. "Mmmmh.", she moaned as she felt him inside of her, rocking her nice and slow, felt hus hands all over her body and his lips nibbling on her ear, what made her beg for more. He got on his knees and put her legs on his shoulder. He knew, she was about to cum and it was hard for himself to hold back his orgasm any longer. So he rocked her harder, looking down on her beautiful body, which trembled and shrugged, just seconds later she reached her climax, screaming out his name and made him cum right after her.

He sank down on her and she held him tight. They just lay like this for a few minutes.

"I love you honey...and that kind of spontanous sex on the couch.", Caleb smirked and kissed her forehead.

" Love you too...always have and always will.".


End file.
